Sora's Cat
by ArtemisP of Midgar
Summary: Sora adopts an evil, but "generous" cat.


Sora's Cat  


  
  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humor  
Description: Sora gets an evil cat that leaves "presents" in people's  
shoes!  
Author: Super Patamon & Bubbles^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora finished her shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and  
wrapped her robe around her. Her spirits were unusually high today,  
though she felt very lonely. The paper hit the door with a BANG! She  
opened the door, picked up the paper and went back inside. She  
scrolled down the ads and stopped at a particular one. It read: Cat up  
for adoption! Age: About 1 and a half years old. Descrip.: Black with  
brownish swirl. Name: Mocha. Location: Odiba.  
Sora's eyes lit up. Finally, a companion! She throw on her usual attire  
and dashed out the door, the ad still in her hand.  
  
At the adoption...  
  
Swarms of people were at the adoption. Sora entered the gates and  
her heart sank. What were her chances of getting the cat? There  
were hundreds of people there! All of a sudden, she noticed a lady, the  
owner of the cat, motioning for her to come over there. Sora thought,  
What have I got to lose? and went toward the lady. When she sat  
down, the cat was all over her. It cuddled her, licked her, and nudged  
her. When it stopped, she told the lady of her intentions if and when  
she got the cat. "Well," Sora started," first I'll feed it. Then, I'll brush  
it and stroke it. I'll show it it's litter box and I'll give a tour of the  
house." The lady's once somewhat grim face lighten up as Sora finished  
her list of good intentions. "What's your name again?", the lady  
inquired. "Sora.", she answered cautiously, thinking of how the lady,  
who now knew her name, might humiliate her. "Well, Sora, I'd like to  
congratulate you on getting your new pet! " , the lady said with a smile.  
"I got him? I really did? Hurray! ", Sora celebrated as she lifted the  
cat up as if he were a king. Then she ran home faster than lightning to  
tell her friends about her new pet cat.   
"I'm just glad I got rid of that yellow-eyed monster. That mongrel... ",  
the lady mumbled, relieved.  
  
With Sora...  
  
"Yes I did Tai, I really did! I got a cat! I'm so happy! I'm going over to  
Matt's house right now! Bye! ", Sora said excitedly.  
Later, at Matt's house, Sora showed him off to Takeru and Matt.   
"So, does he lay eggs? ", Takeru asked, shrinking back.  
"No! Of course not! There's no need to be afraid. Go on. Pet him! ",  
Sora insisted.  
Takeru reach out a shaking hand to touch the cat. Much to his surprise,  
it didn't lay a deadly egg or bite him or eat him alive. It made a strange  
noise. It went purr-purr, purr-purr, purr-purr and gazed up at him  
lovingly. On the other hand, when Matt tried to touch Mocha, he  
snapped at him and bit him. "YEEOWCH!!!!!!", Matt cried out as the  
cat's jaw sank into his finger. He cradled his arm as the cat glared at  
him one last time and jumped into the shoe closet. When it was time  
for Sora to go, she whistled and Mocha came. He hissed at Matt and  
left with Sora.  
"I gotta go to Tai's house. C'mon, Takeru. Get your shoes on!", Matt  
hollered as he went to get his own shoes. As he pulled them out, he saw  
something inside of his shoe. Someone had left, to put it into nice  
words, a "present" in his and Takeru's shoes.   
"Matt, there's poop in my shoe and I didn't put it there!", Takeru said,  
staring at the undesired "present".  
Matt shook his head, laughed, and left for Tai's house.  
  
At Tai's house...  
  
"So you're telling me that Sora's cat glared at you and deliberately  
took a dump in your shoes?", Tai asked, his eyebrow raised.  
"Yes. Isn't that what I've been saying for the past 3 minutes?", Matt  
said.  
Tai rolled on the floor with laughter. "Cat--took dump--in--shoes!  
HAHAHAHAH!!!! ", Tai choked out through laughter.  
"It's not funny! ", Matt said sternly.  
Tai stopped laughing. All of a sudden, Sora busted through the door,  
Mocha in her arms. "Hi guys! ", said Sora, as she dropped Mocha to the  
floor. He glared at Tai and Matt and went to the shoe closet. Tai's  
mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed to say, Did you see that?!  
Matt smirked triumphantly and his eyes said, You betcha!  
"I've gotta go, guys. Mocha, c'mere! ", Sora said.  
When Sora left, they headed for Mimi's house, but first, they washed  
their shoes out.  
  
At Mimi's...  
  
"Whatever, wackos! ", Mimi said.  
So, Sora came in with the glaring cat that headed over to shoe closet.   
"Mimi," Matt said seriously,"we've gotta show you something... "   
They headed over the cabinet where they found "presents" in all 50 of  
Mimi's shoes. Mimi screamed just as Sora and the evil Mocha left.  
  
That night, at Sora's house...  
  
Mimi had plunger-shoes on and was walking on the ceiling. In pink, of  
course. She was in the cat's room. Once she reached the floor, she  
grabbed the cat by the arms and dragged him to the ocean. She swung  
him around and flung him into the water. The cat landed on a boat and  
now lives in Miami. Mimi later told Sora what she had done and why.  
She was a little ticked but got over it in a day. Now, she owns a  
goldfish. She has a problem, but that's a different story.  
  



End file.
